Waves
by SweetXcandyX
Summary: How many times has it been for Kalona to sneak into Zoey's dreams? About a dozen. But how many times has Stark really been there for her? Eh, not alot. So heres a short one shot for it.


_**Hi so this is my first HON story. It's just a small one shot but i hope you'll like it. I have also written a lot of stories for Night World, so if you want check em' out!**_

_**....thats basicly it LOL**_

_**so Please reviewwww!**_

_**-Candy**_

" My dear A-ya.." Kalona's voice carresed my body like air, his whispers bringing shivers down my spine. I looked up to meet with his unreal golden eyes.

" I am _not _A-ya." i stood my grounds and held my fists, attempting not to be lured into him. He simply smiled at me and in one swift motion, caught the side of my face with his large hands. I felt the warmth devour me as i closed my eyes, entirely against my will.

" Oh A-ya. I will _never _let you go again. You _will _be mine." I felt the warmth of his hands begin to get hotter and hotter, as if they were on fire. I struggled against his embrace as he began to learn towards me, his face gentle and free of fear. I saw the blue sky above us begin to disappear and shadow as his large inky wings overtook the light, devouring us both in the black pit. My eyes crashed open to see his as his hands slid down my back and pulled me against him, my cheeks colliding with his chest.

This seemed Perfect.

But in the most _disgusting _way.

I had the urge to wrap my arms around him as well, letting the wings carry us into who knows where. But i also had an urge to step away from him and probably hurl myself down a building again.

Both sounded fictional, but extremely frightening.

" A-ya. This is the way it was supposed to be. This is the way it _is _suppose to be." And i believed him. I felt my heart starting to do flip turns inside me and my eyes crashed open, And there was was blackness.

I could still feel him. His arms, his wings, his body, his breath. I felt him all around me. I lifted my head up to see no light what so ever. I wanted to find him, to find his eyes and just let myself fall into them.

" That's right A-ya." I felt his breath tingle my cheeks as they met, flushing them with pink and tainting them with the black that lurks within him. His lips brushed mine and i stumbled back, almost hurling myself on the ground. I clutched the frozen black as something swept across my bare back and i hand caught my wrist. I stood up and stepped back, and then, my heart stopped.

My foot felt nothing, like walking on air, or just texting while walking down the stairs and not realizing there are no more steps and getting freaked out cause' you thought you're falling. Okay, yea, i know bad example.

I twisted my head back and heard crashing waves. Kalona's grip on my hand began to tighten as his golden eyes lurked my soul.

" Don't A-ya. This will only end badly." he said. I twisted my wrist right out of his grip and before i let my entire body fall into the crashing waves, i said.

" Aw shut up. My life is bad enough!" And that was when i fell and woke the hell up. But that was also the moment i smacked Stark straight across the face.

" Zoey! Jeez, what was that for!" I sat up straight, startled, and crossed my arms across my chest as Stark rubbed his now red cheek. I grabbed my blanket and wrapped it around my self.

" Stark! What are you doing in my room?...again." i asked as i looked around the room, relieved that no one else was here. Stark stopped rubbing his face and stared at me like i was some circus freak.

" Zoey, i heard you screaming so i ran into your room to see what's going on." He stopped and laughed. " And then you slapped me in the face."

" I was screaming? Really?" I asked him, slightly shocked. I watched as his expression changed and his cocky smile tugged on his lips. Before i could say anything else, his face went dead on and he said.

" It was Kalona wasn't it." His smile faded and before i knew it, i was in his embrace. Pressed tight against his neck and almost kneeling on my bed. " It's alright.."

I closed my eyes and inhaled. I loved the smell of Stark, i didn't know why but i just did. He let me go a moment after and got off my bed. He crossed his arms.

" Your choice, you want me to stay, or not?" I blinked, and sighed in defeat. I leaned forward and grabbed his hands, tingling my with his warmth, and pulled him onto the bed. He layed down on my pillow and i scootchd over, wincing at the pain of the scar that was painted across my chest.

" Still hurts?" He asked as i turned around to face him, meeting his dark brown eyes. He stroked and traced the tattoos marked on my arm and shoulder as i closed my eyes, inhaling again.

" Ya think?" i said as his fingers continued up my neck and onto my cheeks, where again, they flushed.

" Zoey?" His fingers stopped moving and he stared at me, even though my eyes were closed, i could tell.

" Hmm?" I said, not bothering to open my eyes. I felt his hand slide of my shoulder and arm. His fingers found mine and they entwined. He stroked my palm lightly.

" What was your first impression of me?" I laughed and opened my eyes, replacing the darkness with Stark's face. I lift my hand up and brushed his long hair away from his eyes and touched the red arrow tattoos that framed his face.

" I thought you were arrogant, cocky, not that friendly maybe, kinda cute, arrogant...hmmm i could go on forever." I smiled as my fingers slid off and touched his neck.

" You said Arrogant twice. And is cute the only thing that won't hurt my feelings?" I laughed again.

" Maybe."

" Maybe? I assume you mean...." Stark began to leaned towards me. I felt his lips brush mine and he whispered against my lips. " This." And he kissed me.

I felt my fingers begin to tangle in his hair as he pulled me closer, stroking my hair in the process.

He broke the kiss with another whisper.

" Rest" And that was exactly what i did. Still holding his hand in mine, i snuggled against him, tucking my head in the depths of his chest. I closed my eyes and drifted off into an endless slumber.

_I love you, Zoey. _


End file.
